


RPG车存档

by bolobolo



Category: RPG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolobolo/pseuds/bolobolo
Summary: 103L 王爷将军车补档
Kudos: 2





	RPG车存档

**Author's Note:**

> 103L 王爷将军车补档

昨夜想着今日要入宫，你们只是草草互相抚慰就睡下了，今天城哥哥可得好好让你吃上一顿。你剥开他的衣服，数着这具诱人躯体上新添的伤，左胸处多了一个刀痕，正巧在乳头下面一点。你把乳珠舔得挺立，捏着这小豆向上提，用舌尖描绘刀痕，  
“这伤，怎么弄的？”  
傅城被你舔得浑身都在抖，他喘了一下，  
“被不长眼的鸟抓的……”  
你一愣，才反应过来此抓不是你想的那个抓，是交手时留下的。你在那处留下几个牙印，这才放过被捏得发红的乳珠，从床头取了润滑的膏药来。将军的身子并不柔软，却因着习武十分柔韧，让你能将他的腿掰得极开，手指在他的后穴进出，把那处搅得柔软。傅城急促喘息，身前那物也摇摇晃晃地立起来，情动至极。你在他的喉结上咬了一下，  
“城哥哥，我进来了。”

发颤的甬道紧紧箍住你的性器，大约是太久没做，你才抽插了十几下，傅城就浑身发红地叫了两声，抱着你的腰想让你慢点。你嘴上哄着，挺腰的动作却不见停，非逼着你的城哥哥叫了好几声夫君。你把傅城按在床上弄出了一回，又要他翻过身，跪着让你弄。将军此刻方寸大乱，只能自己做那马儿，被小王爷骑到两腿发颤，腿间阳具淅淅沥沥地滴着浊液，把被褥淋的乱七八糟。后面又在浴桶里来了两回，直把人顶得魂都没了，才算作罢。


End file.
